Injected
by VeggieVamp
Summary: The tragedy of being the only ones left behind, while the others moved on. The needle that restores vampires to human...with two that will remain behind. Putting a final end to the Twilight Saga. One-shot, REVIEW!


**Injected**

**(Author's Note: So I know this isn't like my other stories. This one is very depressing. But, review anyways!)**

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the wicker rocking chair, typing nonsense across my touch screen computer. _Tap, tap tap_. It seemed strange that I wasn't snuggling beside Edward, but we were drifting apart; the ominous sense in the air told me that.

Edward was sitting across the room in his armchair, his head buried in his arms. I glanced at him every few seconds, then resumed typing. _Tap, tap, tap_. The silence was killing me. I sighed, then let my voice break the tension, "What's with all the silence today?"

His position did not move, or even fidget. Edward remained perfectly still, his voice cold, "Kate called today. She asked about the last needle."

I heard myself gasp. The previous needle, my needle, had been given away to Tanya. Edward often struggled with the idea of us being left behind. I tried again, my voice more gentle this time, "I thought we went over this long ago. You agreed when I suggested it -"

"At the time!" Edward suddenly exclaimed, leaping out of his chair. I started. He began pacing back and forth, running his hand repeatedly through his bronze hair, a sign that he was frustrated. "Look at us, Bella. Sitting alone in absolute silence. Look around! Where's our family? Even our daughter has moved on, damnit, our daughter, Bella!"

I flinched at his words, my gaze torn between him, the glorious destroying angel, and the black case in the back room that held the life returning needle. With enough dosage to restore one vampire back to their human state.

"I thought we had enough love to live for eternity," I whispered, feeling like I was pathetically begging now. Edward shook his head and walked to the door.

"I'm going out for a while. I need to think," he muttered, just before the door slammed. I stared at the vibrating door in its frame, then sat where I was for a long time, just thinking. I knew what I was going to do.

**Edward's POV**

I let myself free, running through the forest with the wind whipping past me. We have had so many good memories here. I closed my eyes and remembered her delicious scent in the air as she stared at me in awe in our meadow. Her first hunting trip and her jubilant laughter.

"Why is nothing the same anymore?" I screamed to the wind. A nearby squirrel stared at me, startled, then scampered away. I collapsed on the ground, just remembering everything that was so painful to remember.

Carlisle's face, so serene and calm, as he explained to me why we must hunt animals. He had died in honor, as a great humanitarian. His motivating speeches had improved lives of everyone in third world countries. He was also well known for his generous donations to different charities and hospitals.

Esme, so motherly and kind. She had taken me in as her own son. She had died, unknown by many, but loved by those who knew her. She traveled wherever her husband went for his speeches, and in her free time, she volunteered at orphanages and children's hospitals.

Rosalie, devastatingly beautiful, and wanted by all men who met her, became the wife of my brother who became a major league baseball player. She had four children, to her great satisfaction, though she did not tell them about the existence of vampires. She wanted them to live a normal life.

Emmett, of course, pursued his dream of playing baseball and died in his sleep with his arms around his wife. My once vibrant, happy brother, gone like a faded photograph.

Jasper, so solemn and brave, went off to fight in the war in Afghanistan. His skill and courage kept him alive and when he returned, honored with ribbons and medals, he talked about the military to different schools, asking them to seriously consider the hardships of the military before joining. When he died, he was buried with the proper march of a whole troop of soldiers, and his casket had the United States flag draped over it.

Alice fretted constantly about her husband while he was away, but she could keep track of his future without fear of the asylum. Since Alice had the gift of predicting the imminent future while she was human, her gift lasted her through her human life as a famous fashion designer. Her trends were famous over the entire globe, and her fragrance, Venom, smelled just like how a vampire would smell to a human. She died several months before her husband and the whole world mourned the loss of this spirited woman.

And our daughter, Renesmee. When she had reached eighteen, she stopped growing, and she was content with that for a while, even when the rest of the family moved on. But with the danger no longer around the corner, her precious Jacob began aging too. Not wanting to be younger than her future husband, she took the injection, and left. We visited them every month. They didn't do much like her famous family, but they bought a small house in Minnesota, and had two kids.

Only Bella and I were left behind, I thought. We could have accomplished so much, but we decided to stay, therefore we couldn't do anything to contribute to the world. I thought about it some more, but a tug at my dead heart had me scrambling up. I felt it again, slightly lighter this time. Something was wrong. A dreadful feeling started sinking into me, as I ran as fast as I could back to the cottage.

I threw open the door. "Bella! Bella!" I called. No one answered. Her familiar scent was hours old in the air, along with the sick stench of medicine. I stared at the black box, where it had once held the last needle, my needle. The lid was open, but the box was empty.

I just stood there, not quite knowing what to do. Then my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered, my fingers were trembling.

"Sir, are you Mr. Edward Cullen, the spouse of Isabella Cullen?" The steady human voice on the other side asked. My body was shaking.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" I asked. Please no, please Bella, please, I didn't mean what I said this morning, please Bella.

"Your wife was aboard Flight #3945 out of Washington to Australia, were you aware of this?"

Australia? I hid my surprise, "N – I mean, yes, of course."

"The Flight had a problem with take off and most passengers were severely injured, including your wife. Can you please come to the Washington general hospital? This is an emergency."

I dropped the phone on the ground as I sped into the garage. I didn't wait for the garage door to inch open, I backed up right through it and sped through the forest, the quickest route to the highway. The entire way there, I was thinking, don't die, Bella. Please, don't die. Live for me, for us, live.

It was three O' clock in the afternoon when I arrived. The nurse led me to the room. "Now, before you see her, just know that there is something very shocking. I will let the doctor tell you, but please, Sir, do not overreact. This is a hospital with patients needing their rest."

I nodded impatiently. She opened the door and I gasped. Her once flawless skin was now pockmarked with blemishes, like all humans, but that's not all, burns covered her arms, her neck, and part of her cheek. Her lips were swollen and slightly parted. A breathing simulator was attached to her. I watched her chest rise and fall, and I heard her heartbeat in the air. Then I felt that longing for human blood like I haven't felt in a century. But I had no more urge to kill her.

"Bella! Can you hear me? Bella, honey, I'm so sorry. Please live, please," I pleaded her, taking her hand in my own. She was so warm.

"Mr. Cullen," I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. The human doctor looked at me with pity in his voice.

"What's wrong with her, damnit!" I resisted the urge to shake his shoulders. I tried not to read his mind, but it was no use, I knew the truth before he spoke.

"I'm afraid your wife is brain dead. Her skull received serious injuries when the plane crashed. As you may know, brain death is the irreversible end of all brain activity, including involuntary activity necessary to sustain life. She is currently supported on the life support equipment which keeps her body's metabolic processes working. We will have to take her off life support in one minute, Mr. Cullen."

I was numb, unfeeling. This is just a cruel joke, I thought wildly, anytime now, Emmett will jump out and shout, "Happy April Fool's Day!" and everyone will laugh with him. No…Emmett was dead.

Or maybe a miracle would happen. Bella would just sit up all of a sudden and say "What happened?" like she did once upon a time when James attacked her. I would kiss her and tell her that everything will be fine and we'll live the rest of her life together.

"If you want to flip the switch, Mr. Cullen. You will have to do it in 3, 2, 1…" The doctor looked at me pointedly. Obediently, I flipped the lever. I watched Bella's chest movement slow and stop. Her heartbeat no longer filled the room.

"I know this is a hard time for you, Mr. Cullen, but we have many therapists and -"

I left before the doctor finished.

"Wait a second, Mr. Cullen! This piece of paper was found on Mrs. Cullen. I thought you might want it, it's addressed to you," The doctor waved after me. I stopped, grabbed the paper and ran to my Volvo, where I sobbed tearlessly.

Then, with shaking hands, I opened the envelope. It was scribbled in Bella's messy handwriting.

Dear Edward,

Please do not be angry at me, but I took the last injection. You need to know that you have so much you can contribute to the world! Do not waste the gift on me. I know you think living forever's a curse, but how many people get that opportunity to watch civilization come and pass? It is a blessing, to say the least.

I know I will only slow you down, being a human. That's why I've decided to leave. I still love you, Edward, very much, more than I ever loved anyone or anything, but I have to go. I know you can track me but please do not follow me. This is how I wanted to go. Keep living, Edward, for me and the world.

Love forever,

Bella

I gunned the engine.

**Ticket Vendor POV**

"Yo, Ben, take my shift in ten, okay?" I called to the guy lounging in the back and playing Xbox. He grunted in response. I sighed and turned to my next customer with a grin on my face, "How may I help you."

I was taken back by the sadness and grief on the guy's face. I mean, he was real young, younger than me maybe; around seventeen or eighteen. I tried to sympathize.

"Dude, you look down," I told him, "Girlfriend dumped you or something?"

He grimaced, and I saw his fist clench around some piece of paper. "Something like that," He said. I was taken back by the professional way he spoke, his words crisp and clear coming out of his mouth.

"Aw…I totally get your pain, man," I said, "So, where to?"

He looked at me with this fierce look in his coal black eyes. I gulped nervously and stepped back a little. His voice was soft as he spoke, however, "When's the first flight to Volterra?"


End file.
